Eres tú
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Adam Lambert al salir del concierto se cruza con un fan pero y ¿si ese fan acaba siendo algo más?


**Después de un concierto agotador, Adam salió hacia el hotel para luego repartir autógrafos entre los fans que le esperaban en la puerta.**

**Cuando salió empezó a firmar hasta que vio a un chico alto, no más que Adam, rubio y ojos azules, se acercó a él y dijo:**

**Oh, tú eres Adam Lambert ¿no?**

**Adam se le quedó mirando y contestó algo nervioso.**

**Sí, ¿quieres un autógrafo?**

**Emm claro, después de eso el chico se despidió de Adam pero éste le agarró el brazo y con una risa nerviosa dijo:**

**Perdona, ¿cómo te llamas?**

**Robert.**

**Oh, bien… dime ¿no te gustaría ir a un bar ahora? Si tienes tiempo.**

**Mmm sí claro.**

**Entonces Adam desprendió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo especial en sus ojos. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en unos asientos privados donde era muy difícil que los paparazi pudieran molestarlos.**

**Bueno dime te gustó el concierto.**

**Sí me encantó tienes una magnífica voz, llevaba ahorrando para este concierto durante por lo menos 3 meses.**

**Adam sonrojado, ¿de verdad?**

**Claro, me encantan tus canciones además me identifico con algunas de ellas.**

**Nunca nadie me había dicho que se sintiera identificado con alguna de mis canciones, es un gran orgullo la verdad. Luego se quedaron mirando unos segundos.**

**Y ¿de dónde eres?**

**Vengo de España, pero llevo viviendo aquí desde hace 2 años.**

**Oh pues hablas muy bien el inglés.**

**Bueno se hace lo que se puede.**

**Comenzaron a reír.**

**Dime, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelta? Hoy hace una luna llena preciosa.**

**Claro, me encanta las noches de luna llena, empiezo a pensar que puedo ser un hombre lobo.**

**¿Un hombre lobo? ¿En la cama o solo durante la noche?**

**Preguntó Adam con cierta picardía.**

**Bueno eso depende, me gusta llevar el control pero también me gusta que me dominen, contestó mirando a Adam que cogió al vuelo la indirecta de Robert, luego se pararon y quedaron uno enfrente de otro a escasos centímetros de sus bocas.**

**Me lo he pasado genial esta noche Robert, le dijo cogiéndole de las manos.**

**Y yo, nunca había conocido a nadie como tú, con los chicos que he estado solo he encontrado dolor y tristeza sin embargo contigo me siento feliz y a gusto.**

**Después de decir esto sus rostros se empezaron a acercar hasta que se fundieron en un apasionado beso, primero fueron dulces y sensuales pero con el paso de los minutos se hacían más profundos y llenos de pasión, solo pararon para tomar aire. Adam con voz agitada dijo:**

**Es el beso más impresionante que me han dado en toda mi vida, y retomó la boca de Robert. Después Robert contestó:**

**Adam…sé que es pronto para decirlo pero… te quiero…**

**Esto hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera porque jamás había escuchado un te quiero tan sincero.**

**No hace falta que lo digas, solo prométeme que estarás conmigo siempre.**

**Siempre estaré a tu lado, solo para ti. Entrelazaron sus manos, se dieron los números de móvil y de teléfono, luego se despidieron con un beso.**

**Adam al llegar al hotel se dio una ducha rápida porque después de todo lo ocurrido en la noche su cuerpo estaba totalmente excitado, terminó de ducharse, se tumbó en la cama pensando en Robert, cuando sonó la puerta.**

**¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?**

**Abrió y sin esperárselo Robert se abalanzó sobre él:**

**Me has dejado en lo mejor.**

**Adam con una sonrisa pícara y un signo de agitación en su voz contestó:**

**Me encantan este tipo de sorpresas.**

**Y entre un mar de caricias Robert se fue abriendo paso por el cuerpo semidesnudo de su chico.**

**Adam hizo lo mismo y poco a poco se fue deslizando por el cuerpo de Robert hasta llegar a sus bóxeres donde se los sacó y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente haciendo que Robert se estremeciera pidiendo más y más. Luego Robert posicionó a Adam para poder llegar hasta lo más profundo de su ser.**

**Dime si soy brusco o si duele, no quiero que te duela.**

**Sii… dijo Adam con un hilo de voz totalmente excitado.**

**Entonces Robert empezó con unos movimientos suaves pero con el paso de los minutos se hicieron más intensos al igual que los gemidos del pelinegro, al terminar Adam hizo exactamente lo mismo lamiendo cada parte de Robert mientras salía y entraba de su cuerpo totalmente empapado por el sudor de ambos porque a pesar de que afuera hacía frío sus cuerpos ardían literalmente. Cuando acabaron Adam recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Robert y le dijo:**

**En efecto, creo que eres un hombre lobo muy bien dotado.**

**Tú no te quedas atrás pequeño, contestó Robert besando sensualmente a Adam.**

**Luego se quedaron dormidos y a la mañana siguiente Robert se despertó y observó por unos minutos a Adam mientras dormía, luego se fue al baño para darse una buena ducha pero antes de que se diera cuenta sintió como rodeaban su cintura, se giró y Adam le susurró al oído:**

**Dime, ¿te gustaría que me duchara contigo?**

**Claro, contestó Robert poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Adam lo que hizo que se estremeciera.**

**Entraron a la ducha y Adam empezó a besar a Robert en la espalda mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo y mojado por el agua haciendo que gimiera, luego se dio la vuelta y sus bocas conectaron, Robert acomodó a Adam para que pudiera tener acceso a su interior con más facilidad.**

**Adam sabes que te amo y que ahora no hay nadie más en mi vida solo tú… Dijo Robert en tono seductivo haciendo que sus embestidas fueran más profundas con el paso de los minutos.**

**Adam respondió:**

**Ohhh... no pares Robert por favor…**

**Después de casi 30 minutos salieron de la ducha y Adam le dijo:**

**Me encantas nene, bueno me voy a una entrevista en MTV.**

**Esto sí que es una buena manera de despertarse por las mañanas, vale ¿voy contigo o me quedo aquí?**

**Ven conmigo me encanta tenerte cerca, miró a Robert dándole un casto beso en los labios.**

**Perfecto pues vamos.**

**Bajaron del hotel y una nube de paparazi los esperaba, los flashes empezaron a retumbar en los dos y escucharon, "atención Adam con nuevo novio", "ese es el chico que estuvo ayer cuando Adam bajó a firmar autógrafos tras el concierto", "es un chico normal". Después de atravesar ese mar de comentarios y fotos entraron en el coche.**

**Oh, qué bien soy un chico normal.**

**Adam lo cogió de la mano se acercó a su oído y contestó:**

**Para ellos eres un chico normal pero para mí eres alguien muy especial aparte de ser mi novio. Se miraron y se dieron un beso corto en los labios. Cuando llegaron bajaron del coche y Adam se dirigió al plató para ser entrevistado.**

**Te amo, dijo Robert.**

**Sabes que eso no es cierto yo te amo muchísimo más, contestó Adam con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.**

**En la entrevista.**

**Periodista: Buenos días hoy tenemos en nuestro plató a nada más y nada menos que a Adam Lambert.**

**Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir.**

**P: Buenos días Adam, dinos ¿qué tal el concierto de anoche?**

**A: Buenos días, pues fue genial, los fans gritando lo dieron todo como yo en el escenario.**

**P: Dinos, esos movimientos tuyos pélvicos durante una canción tiene loquitas a las fans, de dónde sacaste la idea.**

**A: Riéndose, la verdad de ningún lado me encanta que durante una canción pueda transmitir ese sentimiento que contiene para que la gente pueda sentir de alguna manera mi pasión por la música.**

**P: Pues yo creo que estás haciendo un trabajo muy bueno porque muchas de ellas tras un concierto tuyo se han tenido que dar una ducha bien fría.**

**A: Bueno eso me pone muy contento porque yo me acuerdo que también… qué digo más de una vez me he tenido que dar una buena ducha fría, comenzó a reír.**

**P: Durante el concierto llegó el momento más esperado cuando le tocó el turno a la canción Outlaws of love, dinos ¿qué significado tiene esta canción que a más de uno emocionó?**

**A: Esta canción trata sobre el matrimonio homosexual, de cómo mucha gente dice que iremos al infierno porque va en contra de todo. Yo pienso que el amor jamás ha tenido barreras todos tenemos derecho a amar y ser amados de una manera u otra. Somos iguales tú y yo, todos somos iguales, tenemos brazos, piernas, ojos y lo más importante tenemos sentimientos. Por eso la escribí para de algún modo hacer reflexionar a todas esas personas que aún piensan que lo nuestro es una enfermedad.**

**P: Acabas de decir unas palabras tan sinceras, tienes toda la razón del mundo nosotros y me incluyo yo estamos encantados de tus canciones del sentimiento que pones en tu trabajo, después hubo un corto silencio. Cambiando de tema nos ha llegado una noticia de que vuelves a estar enamorado ¿no es cierto?**

**A: Riéndose, sí es cierto.**

**P: Podrías decirnos quién es el afortunado.**

**A: Bueno… se llama Robert y nos conocimos ayer por casualidad cuando firmaba autógrafos, a partir de ahí sentí algo muy bonito por él.**

**P: Entonces, ¿podemos decir que fue amor a primera vista?**

**A: Sí, sinceramente no creía mucho en el amor a primera vista pero nunca descarté la posibilidad de que me ocurriera y así fue. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz y creo sinceramente que él es la persona que andaba buscando tantos años, la persona que ahora da sentido a todo lo que hago.**

**P: Nueva exclusiva, una bonita declaración de amor en directo de Adam Lambert, bueno se nos acaba el tiempo muchas gracias por tus palabras y por prestarnos tu valioso tiempo.**

**A: Gracias a ti. Y se dieron dos besos de despedida.**

**Al salir del plató Robert abrazó a Adam besándolo con pasión.**

**Wouuu, ¿y esto?**

**Gracias por todas las palabras que has dicho, yo también te amo, porque has cambiado mi vida y aunque no te buscaba te encontré… dijo Robert mirándole a los ojos.**

**Se cogieron la mano y se dirigieron al hotel para cambiarse ya que en la noche Adam tendría un nuevo concierto.**

**Eii amor, ¿qué me queda mejor? El negro entero o con algo blanco.**

**Mmmm me gustan los dos pero elijo el negro entero.**

**En el concierto.**

**Empezó con la canción Shady, luego le siguió Trespassing, Chokehold, Underneath. Llegó el turno de Better than I know myself y dijo:**

**Esta canción se la dedico a Robert la persona más especial que hay en mi vida, la persona que si me faltara una parte de mí moriría y estaría incompleta, la persona que me da alas cuando las cosas se tuercen… te amo… Estas palabras hicieron que todos los que estaban presentes comenzaran a aplaudir y gritar. Realmente esta canción emocionó a todos porque la cantó con mucho sentimiento como si en verdad se lo estuviera diciendo a él. **

**Al terminar el concierto Adam se fue con Robert a una fiesta, al llegar el ambiente era fantástico se pusieron a bailar y Adam rodeó la cintura de Robert pegándolo más a él y susurrándole con voz sensual muchas cosas, lo que hacía que Robert cada vez se excitara más. Cuando se acercó una chica y dijo si podía bailar con Robert, Adam miró a la chica amenazante pero no le dio importancia.**

**Robert bailaba con la chica hasta que ella se pegó a él haciendo que la rodeara con los brazos, entonces Adam al ver esto se acercó dónde estaban y cogió a Robert de la cintura dándole un apasionado beso diciendo "oh perdona, es mi novio", la chica se quedó parada y se alejó de dónde estaban y Robert le recriminó:**

**Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?**

**¿No la has visto? Se estaba restregando en tu entrepierna.**

**Adam sabes que tú eres la única persona a la que quiero y a la que amo.**

**¿En serio?**

**Claro tonto, dijo acercándose a él.**

**Robert se puso delante de Adam moviéndose sensualmente haciendo que Adam lo pegara más a él.**

**Amor estás haciendo que esto se ponga duro…**

**¿No es lo que querías?**

**Dios… Robert… lo giró y lo besó desesperadamente.**

**Vámonos, ya no aguanto más necesito sentirte dentro de mí… contestó con voz agitada porque sentía que cada vez el pantalón le quedaba más estrecho.**

**Cuando salieron unos fans le esperaban y Adam maldijo en voz baja.**

**Adam fírmame un autógrafo dijeron al unísono aquellas chicas, haciendo que Robert se riera por la cara de desesperación de Adam.**

**Cuando terminó se metieron rápidamente en el coche.**

**Me encanta tu cara de excitado desesperado.**

**Verás cuando lleguemos vas a saber lo que es estar desesperado puso su mano en la entrepierna de Robert que se estremeció al sentir el contacto de su chico.**

**Y ahora, ¿quién tiene cara de excitado desesperado?**

**Se miraron y se besaron haciendo que sus lenguas se juntaran.**

**No sabes como me gusta tu pirsin…**

**Cuando llegaron se bajaron del coche y subieron en el ascensor, entraron a la habitación y Adam empezó a quitarle la ropa disfrutando del cuerpo tonificado de su chico.**

**A mí me encanta ver tu cuerpo y saber que solo es para mí… dijo Adam agitado.**

**Robert empezó a bajar hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Adam que ya reclamaba atención.**

**Robert por favor hazlo ya… suplicó Adam.**

**No seas impaciente, no querrás que terminemos tan rápido.**

**Empezó a subir y a bajar cada vez más rápido lo que hizo que los gemidos de Adam fueran cada vez más audibles. Cuando terminó, Adam cogió a Robert y lo situó enfrente de él acariciando su pecho desnudo, lamiendo su lóbulo izquierdo y diciéndole:**

**Dime que me amas… vamos quiero que me lo digas antes de que lleguemos a la cima.**

**Te… a… amo dijo Robert con un hilo en su voz.**

**Cuando los dos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax más perfecto se escuchó el gemido de Robert y Adam con cara de satisfacción por el trabajo hecho dejó escapar un aullido de placer, Robert solo alcanzó a decir te amo en el oído de Adam.**

**Se quedaron dormidos y abrazados. A la mañana siguiente Robert no estaba, Adam se vistió rápidamente y salió del hotel, se puso sus gafas de sol a pesar de que estaba nublado para que los flashes no captaran su cara de cansancio después de una noche mágica.**

**Cuando se paró en frente de una tienda y vio a Robert que estaba charlando amistosamente con la dependienta, sin pensárselo dos veces entró y se puso en medio de los dos.**

**Hola amor, le dio un beso en los labios.**

**Adam, ¿qué haces aquí? Creía que dormías.**

**Os dejo solos.**

**Sí, gracias, contestó Adam fríamente.**

**Pero, ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano sin decirme nada?**

**Amor quería darte una sorpresa.**

**¿A sí?**

**Claro, pero si no puedes esperar lo haré ahora…**

**Se arrodilló delante de Adam que le miró entre desconcertado y nervioso, sacó una cajita y el anillo luego cogió la mano de Adam y dijo:**

**Adam Mitchell Lambert ¿te quieres casar conmigo?**

**Adam se estremeció y soltó una risa nerviosa luego le contestó:**

**Claro que quiero, le abrazó y le besó fuertemente haciendo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo entre los aplausos de los dependientes, las personas que compraban y los flashes de los paparazi que habían tomado todas las fotos para una gran exclusiva.**

**Robert estoy muy nervioso, ¿es cierto todo esto?**

**Claro que sí, te prometí que siempre estaría a tu lado, que jamás dejaría de estarlo, eres mi otra mitad, se abrazaron y salieron de la tienda cogidos de la mano entre enhorabuenas y flashes.**

**2 meses después llegó el momento de la boda, Adam esperaba a Robert con un traje negro azabache, camisa blanca abierta por el cuello. Cinco minutos después llegó Robert de blanco entero con camisa negra, se puso al lado de Adam, se miraron y se cogieron de la mano, cuando el juez procedió con la boda.**

**Bueno ahora tenéis que firmar los dos aquí y estaréis oficialmente casados. Lo hicieron y todos los invitados incluido el juez empezaron a aplaudir, luego se besaron y salieron rumbo hacia el restaurante.**

**Cuando llegaron se sentaron cada uno en los asientos que les correspondía, Robert se levantó y mirando a Adam dijo:**

**Bueno… estoy un poco nervioso pero no os imagináis la felicidad tan grande que siento ahora mismo, desde ese día que te vi y me acerqué supe que tú eras mi otra mitad porque mi corazón se aceleró, sentí que te conocía de siempre luego pasamos una noche juntos y sabes no quería que ese momento acabara, te amo Adam has cambiado mi vida, escúchame siempre estaremos juntos.**

**Entonces de los ojos de Adam se desprendieron unas lágrimas y la gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar. Al terminar la boda se fueron al hotel e hicieron las maletas porque al día siguiente se iban de viaje de novios, primero a Australia, luego al Caribe y a las Maldivas y por último a París.**

**Después de casi 3 meses de ausencia de Adam en la música por su viaje de novios, llegó el día en que regresó a EEUU para seguir con su carrera porque los fans ya lo extrañaban.**

**Cuando aterrizó el avión una multitud de fans gritaban esperándoles impacientemente.**

**Hola, ya se os echaba de menos decía Adam a las chicas que estaban enfrente de él pidiéndole autógrafos y aprovechando a tocar sus manos. Cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la discográfica dónde les esperaban los componentes de la banda, el mánager, amigos, etc…**

**¿Qué tal fue?**

**Muy bien, además a Adam se le da muy bien pescar botas en vez de peces, empezaron a reír todos y Adam le miró contestando.**

**Por lo menos pesco algo no como tú que te estampaste contra el carro de una pobre anciana al ver un saltamontes, muahaha, se reía a carcajadas haciendo que Robert se sonrojara.**

**Bueno Adam tenemos que hablar sobre la gira que tuvimos que posponer por la boda.**

**Sí Eddie, tengo pensado que podemos ir a América del Norte, América del Sur, Europa y Oceanía.**

**Es una buena opción pero también podríamos mirar la posibilidad de ir a Asia, porque también hay fans allí.**

**Cierto, contestó Adam.**

**Entonces vamos a ir preparándolo todo, daremos un mes de margen para que puedas instalarte y descansar, ¿te parece bien?**

**Sí, pongámonos manos a la obra. **

**Eddie se fue con Georg y Jota que eran los encargados de toda la preparación de la gira, mientras que Adam y Robert se fueron al hotel a deshacer el equipaje y descansar después del viaje tan largo.**

**Amor voy a dormir un rato estoy reventado.**

**Vale yo mientras iré cogiendo la otra maleta para las giras e iré haciéndola.**

**Ok, le dio un beso en los labios, se quitó la camiseta, lo que hizo que Adam desviara la mirada al cuerpo bronceado y tonificado de Robert.**

**Se acercó por detrás y empezó a masajear su espalda y a darle besos cortos en el cuello.**

**Ohh… Adam se supone que iba a descansar y tú ibas a preparar la maleta para la gira pero ya veo que prefieres que juguemos un rato.**

**Aprovechemos ahora porque durante unos cuantos meses no podré sentirte dentro de mí.**

**Se empezaron a desvestir y Robert se puso encima de Adam moviéndose de arriba a abajo haciéndole gemir.**

**Vamos Robert hazlo no puedo aguantarlo más… dijo Adam con voz agitada.**

**Entonces se puso detrás de él y empezó a salir y a entrar del cuerpo de Adam que solo gemía y le pedía que no parara al acabar Adam posicionó a su chico e hizo exactamente lo mismo. **

**Después de casi una hora se durmieron y a la mañana siguiente Adam visitó a Eddie para ultimar los detalles de la gira.**

**Uy Adam ¿qué pasa, esta noche no dormiste?**

**Lo miró y contestó:**

**No, ¿sabes que tengo un marido insaciable?**

**Comenzaron a reír.**

**Bueno dejemos vuestras intimidades a un lado, dentro de dos semanas comenzamos y he hablado con Jota y todo está listo, el autobús tiene dos plantas y será tu casa durante 6 meses.**

**¿6 meses?**

**Sí, ya sabes entrevistas, firma de autógrafos y conciertos, ah y no olvidemos 100 destinos y lugares bien distintos.**

**Entonces, ¿Asia también se incluye?**

**Sí, actuarás en Japón y China que son sus dos países más importantes.**

**Me parece bien.**

**Cuando terminaron se despidieron, luego Robert y Adam fueron a un restaurante a cenar donde le comentó todo el tema de la gira.**

**Vale, entonces estarás seis meses fuera.**

**Sí, solo de pensarlo me pongo tan triste porque sé que te extrañaré muchísimo.**

**Yo también pequeño pero no te preocupes te llamaré todos los días o te enviaré algún mensaje.**

**No, mensajes no, prefiero que hablemos así puedo escuchar tu voz, contestó Adam besando a Robert y cogiéndole de las manos.**

**Se fueron del restaurante al hotel porque ya era tarde y se quedaron dormidos Robert rodeó a Adam con sus brazos y le susurró al oído.**

**Te amo pequeño.**

**Yo te amo muchísimo más, contestó Adam cerrando los ojos.**

**Pasaron las dos semanas y había llegado el momento de la gira, Robert salió del hotel seguido de Adam para despedirse de él y desearle suerte. Llegaron al aeropuerto dónde les esperaban Eddie, Jota, Georg, Sheila y todos los componentes de la banda que actuarían en los conciertos de Adam.**

**Amor, te amo muchísimo recuérdalo te llamaré todos los días y no te desfases mucho ¿eh? Jajaja, bueno ya sabes seis meses pasan volando y antes de que regreses dame un toque que estaré aquí el primero, te quiero.**

**De los ojos de Adam se desprendieron unas pequeñas lágrimas y contestó:**

**Robert te extrañaré muchísimo, te quiero no hagas nada raro durante mi ausencia y tranquilo no puedo desfasarme porque ya tengo a mi otra mitad, te amo.**

**Se besaron apasionadamente y Adam subió acompañado de Eddie le lanzó un beso desde las escalerillas del avión y le dijo que le amaba, Robert hizo lo mismo. Cuando se cerraron las puertas el avión empezó a despegar y Adam vio como Robert cada vez se hacía más pequeño hasta llegar al punto de perderle entre las nubes.**

**Tranquilo ya sabes cómo es esto.**

**Es verdad pero ya estoy empezando a echarle de menos.**

**Bueno mejor duérmete hasta que lleguemos a América del Sur, contestó Eddie.**

**Llegaron y el avión aterrizó, luego en la noche tendría lugar el concierto pero antes tenía que ir a una entrevista.**

**Llegamos dijo Sheila entusiasmada que era la encargada del vestuario de Adam y de su maquillaje.**

**Llegaron al hotel después de 3 horas de viaje, Adam se cambió de ropa para la entrevista. Se metió en el coche y se dirigió rumbo al plató.**

**En la entrevista.**

**P: Buenos días y bienvenido a América del Sur.**

**A: Buenos días y muchas gracias.**

**P: Bueno da comienzo tu gira, ¿cómo te sientes después de casi 3 meses de ausencia?**

**A: La verdad es que me siento muy feliz de volver a hacer lo que más me gusta en la vida, cantar y encima tener la oportunidad de hacerlo delante de los fans.**

**P: ¿Tienes alguna sorpresa en especial para el concierto de esta noche?**

**A: Sinceramente no, yo daré todo lo mejor de mí para que la gente que vaya se lo pase bien y disfrute de un gran espectáculo.**

**P: Antes de despedirnos, ¿quieres decirles algo a tus fans antes del concierto?**

**A: Chicos y chicas no faltéis hoy, estoy seguro de que disfrutaréis de una noche inolvidable porque os necesito para que todo esto funcione, os quiero.**

**P: Y con estas palabras despedimos a Adam Lambert recién llegado de EEUU para que se prepare y nos deleite con su excelente voz, muchas gracias y suerte.**

**A: Muchas gracias a vosotros.**

**Se despidieron, salió del plató y se metió en el coche para llegar al hotel dónde se prepararía para el concierto.**

**Cuando llegó al hotel Sheila le esperaba para elegirle la ropa que se iba a poner y para maquillarle.**

**Bueno Adam siéntate voy a buscar la ropa que te pondrás.**

**Vale, pero ya sabes que me gustan las chaquetas y las camisetas de tirantes.**

**Sí tranquilo ahora vuelvo.**

**Cuando sonó el móvil de Adam.**

**Hola pequeño, ¿qué tal has llegado?**

**Amor, pues hemos llegado bien, ahora acabo de volver de una entrevista y estoy con Sheila para que me prepare antes del concierto.**

**Oh, me alegro un montón, sabes, te extraño mucho ahora no es lo mismo cuando voy a dormir porque me faltas tú…**

**Robert… no me digas eso… yo también te extraño desde que me metí en el avión, pero ya verás cuando vuelva pasaremos una noche que jamás olvidaremos.**

**Jajajaja, yo estaré encantado de estar a tus servicios, bueno tengo que colgar porque acaba de venir Gerard.**

**¿Gerard? ¿Quién es?**

**Es un amigo de la infancia y ha venido a casa para hacerme compañía porque ahora como no estás no salgo mucho por la calle, sobre todo para que no me pregunten.**

**Ah, y… ¿tiene pareja?**

**Ya estamos Adam, está casado con una mujer, no te preocupes por nada sabes de sobra que no tengo ojos para nadie más, solo para ti.**

**Oh Robert eres tan dulce, bueno me tengo que ir a preparar, adiós amor, te amo.**

**Adiós pequeño, yo sí que te amo.**

**Colgaron.**

**¿Adam? ¿Qué te pasa?**

**Me he emocionado, me encanta cuando me llama pequeño.**

**Hay, venga que solo faltan 2 horas para el concierto y tenemos que maquillarte.**

**Pasaron las dos horas.**

**¡Buenas noches México!, espero que disfrutéis de un gran espectáculo.**

**La gente comenzó a aplaudir.**

**El concierto fue transcurriendo con éxito y después de casi 2 horas Adam se despidió y se metió en el camerino, dónde se sentó y se cambió de ropa.**

**Has estado soberbio, como siempre.**

**Gracias Eddie.**

**Bueno ahora ve al hotel y descansa, nos espera unos meses ajetreados.**

**La gira fue pasando y llegó el momento de regresar.**

**Vamos el avión ya está aquí.**

**Ya vamos Eddie, dijo Adam.**

**Cuando subieron al avión Jota le felicitó.**

**Durante toda la gira has estado realmente increíble.**

**Gracias, ahora solo pienso en mi marido.**

**Oh, claro, debe de estar muy nervioso porque después de seis meses…**

**Cierto además él es muy hiperactivo, se pone en seguida nervioso y no puede estar quieto.**

**Así fue transcurriendo el viaje, hasta que aterrizaron. Robert le esperaba con una camiseta blanca ajustada de tirantes y unos pantalones negros con cadenas y en las manos llevaba un peluche con un "te he extrañado mucho, te amo".**

**Adam dejó las maletas en el suelo y salió corriendo abrazando con fuerza y besando a Robert.**

**Como necesitaba abrazarte.**

**Pues aquí me tienes pequeño, para siempre, toma esto es para ti.**

**Amor, es precioso, muchas gracias.**

**Robert, ¿cómo estás? Como verás lo hemos cuidado muy bien.**

**Sí ya veo, pues bien deseando volver a estar con Adam.**

**Bueno nosotros nos vamos, dijo Adam y Robert.**

**Vale, adiós y muy buen trabajo.**

**De camino al hotel Robert se encontró con Nica.**

**Robert, cuánto tiempo.**

**Nica, qué alegría verte.**

**Hola, dijo Adam dándola dos besos.**

**Él es mi marido Adam.**

**Oh dios mío es cierto al final te casaste con Adam Lambert.**

**Sí, ¿qué te pensabas?**

**Creía que era un montaje de esos paparazi, que suerte tienes.**

**¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Porque yo no encuentro a nadie como él.**

**Ah, muchas gracias. Dijo Adam sonrojado.**

**Bueno me voy, me ha encantado volver a verte Robert, en serio ha sido un placer conocerte en persona Adam.**

**Lo mismo digo Nica y no desesperes ya verás cómo encontrarás a tú otra mitad.**

**El placer es mío contestó Adam.**

**Cuando llegaron al hotel Robert propuso a Adam ir a un lugar por la noche para celebrar su regreso.**

**Amor esta noche iremos a un sitio y nos lo pasaremos muy bien, eh hoy invito yo.**

**Oh Robert que dulce, vale lo daremos todo.**

**Al llegar la noche, salieron del hotel y entraron en el coche.**

**¿Dónde les llevo? Dijo el chófer.**

**A "Ice Eye", contestó Robert.**

**Después de una hora de viaje se bajaron del coche.**

**Buenas noches señores.**

**Buenas noches, contestaron.**

**¿Qué les pongo?**

**Bueno yo quiero una Caipiriña y ¿tú Adam?**

**Otra con un poco de vodka.**

**Son 4,50 dólares.**

**Bien aquí tiene.**

**Ok ahora mismo os lo pongo.**

**Vamos amor a bailar un rato.**

**Sí, vamos.**

**Robert y Adam bailaban al compás de la música cuando se les unió un chico más.**

**Eh tú eres Adam Lambert.**

**Sí encantado.**

**¿Has venido solo? Se le acercó amenazante.**

**No, vengo con mi marido.**

**Ese tal Robert ¿no?**

**Sí, contestó Adam distante cuando se acercó Robert.**

**Amor traigo las bebidas… mmm ¿quién eres? Preguntó Robert con cierto enfado.**

**Amigo soy Luis estaba charlando un rato con tu novio.**

**Marido, le recriminó Robert.**

**Bueno tenemos prisa, dijo Adam viendo que la cosa se iba poniendo más tensa.**

**¿Por qué tan rápido? Cogió el brazo de Adam.**

**No le toques, gritó Robert empujando a Luis.**

**Sabes solo iba a hablar amistosamente pero veo que tú no lo quieres así, le pegó un puñetazo a Robert que empezó a sangrar por la nariz.**

**¡Amor! Gritó Adam agachándose dónde estaba Robert.**

**De repente vinieron cuatro hombres de seguridad sacando a Adam, Robert y Luis del bar.**

**Eh, tú te quedas aquí, ¡no te muevas! Exclamó el guardia de seguridad. Luego llegó dos agentes de policía y le interrogaron, posteriormente le metieron en el coche con las manos esposadas.**

**Mientras tanto una nube de paparazi empezó a sacar fotos a Robert mal herido por el puñetazo que le dio Luis.**

**Entraron al coche y llegaron al hotel.**

**No te muevas voy a por unos algodones.**

**Amor siento mucho haber estropeado tu sorpresa.**

**Anda tonto, te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, ese estúpido se estaba acercando mucho.**

**No hace falta que las des solo hice lo que creía más correcto, nadie se pasa con mi chico.**

**Bueno ahora vamos a dormir creo que mañana será un día bastante largo, habrá que dar explicaciones de lo que ocurrió.**

**Vaya marrón, además había muchos paparazi.**

**Bueno amor será mejor que durmamos ya se verá mañana, se dieron un casto beso en los labios y se durmieron.**

**Al día siguiente se podía leer en las portadas de las revistas: "Ataque de celos de Robert el marido de Adam Lambert que acabó en pelea y él mal herido".**

**Dios no me lo puedo creer dijo Robert.**

**¿Qué pasa?**

**Lee esto.**

**Bueno no saben qué inventar.**

**Tengo que ir a los MTV porque hoy presento un programa, volveré en la noche.**

**Vale amor, por favor que te acompañen los guardaespaldas, le dio un beso.**

**Sí tranquilo, se despidieron y salió del hotel cuando un montón de paparazi empezó a sacar fotos y decir: "¿Qué tal está Robert después de la pelea?", "¿Podemos decir qué Robert es muy celoso?", ¿Es verdad que empezó la pelea Luis? Adam no dijo nada y mientras tanto los guardaespaldas iban abriendo el paso hasta llegar al coche.**

**Adam bajó y le dio la mano a Dan el presentador que le iba a hacer la famosa pregunta.**

**Buenas tardes Adam, siento ser tan directo pero ¿podrías explicarnos qué pasó ayer por la noche?**

**Buenas tardes Dan, bueno ayer mi marido y yo fuimos a un bar que como sabéis se llamaba Ice Eye porque era la sorpresa que me había hecho tras regresar de mi gira mundial. Llegamos y pedimos algo de beber y para hacer tiempo nos fuimos a la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar cuando se me acercó este tipo, Robert ya se había ido a coger las bebidas entonces empezó a preguntarme y a acercarse demasiado, llegó Robert y preguntó quién era, él contestó y yo al ver que el ambiente se estaba caldeando dije que teníamos prisa y que nos íbamos cuando él me agarró del brazo y Robert le recriminó dándole un empujón entonces Luis le dio un puñetazo, eso fue lo que pasó.**

**Creo que nos ha quedado bien claro lo que ocurrió y Robert, ¿cómo está?**

**Bien está bien con la nariz un poco hinchado pero bien.**

**Bueno no te molestamos más porque debes presentar los gramies de MTV.**

**Sí, este año hay muy buenos participantes.**

**Muchas gracias y gracias por aclarar el conflicto.**

**Gracias a vosotros, sí me siento contento de haber podido explicar lo que ocurrió, buenas tardes.**

**Después de esta pequeña entrevista salió rumbo al plató dónde se encontraba Ivi que sería la compañera de Adam en presentar los gramies MTV.**

**Hola, ¿qué tal estás? Dijo Ivi.**

**Muy bien ¿y tú?**

**Bien esperándote para enseñarte esto.**

**Ah, ok, vamos.**

**Después de haber dado una vuelta completa a toda la sala cada uno se puso a un lado del atril y dio comienzo la gala.**

**Buenas noches Los Ángeles hoy estamos aquí para presentar los gramies de este año así que no nos retrasemos y que dé comienzo esta gala.**

**La noche fue pasando cuando le llegó un mensaje a Adam.**

"**Pequeño hoy vas muy guapo aunque no hace falta que te lo diga porque ya lo sabes, jaja bueno quiero decirte que cuando salga el próximo candidato te dirijas a la zona de los camerinos, solo va a ser un momento porque te espera una sorpresa, muchos besos y te amo mucho, Robert".**

**Adam no sabía qué decir, estaba un poco nervioso así que cuando el siguiente candidato salió al escenario Adam se dirigió a Ivi y le dijo:**

**Ivi tengo que ir un momento al baño, solo serán unos minutos.**

**Vale tranquilo pero no tardes solo queda un candidato y daremos el premio.**

**Sí ahora vuelvo.**

**Salió de la sala y se dirigió al camerino, cuando llegó vio a Robert con una chaqueta negra, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros negros, Adam se quedó sorprendido y se abalanzó sobre Robert dándole un apasionado beso.**

**Con voz agitada, dime, ¿qué haces aquí y vestido tan elegante?**

**Bueno quería expresar todo el amor que siento hacia a ti y mmm voy a actuar ahora y a dedicarte una canción.**

**Adam con los ojos como platos no sabía qué decir.**

**Amor pe…pero ¿cómo? solo pueden actuar los candidatos.**

**Digamos que les dije que era una prueba de amor, una prueba de sacrificio y de gritarle al mundo entero todo el amor que siento hacia mi Adam.**

**De repente el speaker dio paso al siguiente "participante".**

**Me voy espero que te guste.**

**Adam salió corriendo y se sentó en su sitio.**

**Creía que te había pasado algo.**

**Y crees bien, contestó Adam ante la mirada de Ivi.**

**Robert salió al escenario y la gente empezó a murmurar mirando a Adam.**

**Buenas noches sé que esto no estaba en el guión pero quería aprovechar el momento de poder expresar todo lo que siento hacia mi marido Adam y pues cómo esta es la televisión nacional me dije que era el momento perfecto, solo espero hacerlo lo mejor posible cogió su guitarra y dijo: **

**Cantaré "The reason ".**

**Comenzó la canción, había un silencio sepulcral solo se escuchaba el sonido de la guitarra y la voz de Robert después de casi cuatro minutos acabó la canción y el público comenzó a aplaudir y Adam se levantó con unas lágrimas en los ojos, Ivi solo le daba palmaditas en el hombro para tranquilizarle.**

**Solo quiero decir las dos palabras que definen todo lo que siento por ti, te amo Adam Lambert y se despidió metiéndose en el camerino donde Adam le rodeó por la cintura le empezó a besar el cuello diciéndole que le amaba cuando se separaron Adam le dijo:**

**No sé cómo agradecértelo…**

**Sabes no me lo tienes que agradecer solo quédate a mi lado para siempre.**

**Eso no lo dudes siempre estaremos juntos, se fundieron en un beso.**

**Luego Adam salió del camerino y subió al escenario con Ivi para decir los ganadores de los gramies de este año.**

**La gala finalizó y Adam, Robert e Ivi se dirigieron a una fiesta dónde se encontraban más artistas y famosos.**

**Y ¿cómo se te ocurrió todo esto? Preguntó Ivi.**

**Bueno quería compensar lo que pasó la noche aquella de la famosa pelea porque era un día especial y Adam había llegado de la gira entonces decidí mostrarle todo lo que siento y todo lo que seguiré sintiendo por él.**

**Vaya, Adam tiene mucha suerte de tenerte.**

**Yo sí que tengo suerte de haber encontrado a alguien como él.**

**Le rodearon la cintura y le dio unos cuantos besos cortos en el cuello.**

**Te amo tanto, dijo Adam.**

**Ya era hora de regresar al hotel porque era tarde y Adam tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas porque era el cumpleaños de Robert al día siguiente.**

**Eran las 8:00 de la mañana y Adam se levantó temprano y se dirigió a una tienda dónde hacían esclavas con iniciales, colgantes, todo tipo de bisutería de plata y oro.**

**Buenos días.**

**Buenos días señor.**

**Quería dos esclavas de plata dónde pusieran mi nombre, la fecha de cuándo nos conocimos y también si se puede que pusiera la palabra "siempre" y en la otra lo mismo pero con el nombre de Robert.**

**Vale señor, venga por aquí y le enseñamos los modelos.**

**Ok.**

**Después de ver unos cuantos modelos Adam se decantó por una que llevaba unos pequeños diamantes y era de plata entera.**

**Ya está señor, a media mañana le llamaremos para que venga a recogerlas, muchas gracias.**

**Muchas gracias a vosotros.**

**Salió de la tienda y se dirigió a una pastelería dónde hacían pasteles al gusto de los clientes.**

**Buenos días, dijo Adam.**

**Buenos días, ¿qué le ponemos?**

**Haber quiero un pastel con chocolate y vainilla y en la parte de arriba que ponga felicidades Robert y dos corazones.**

**Vale pásate por aquí dentro de una hora y ya tendremos hecho el pastel.**

**Vale muchas gracias y hasta luego.**

**Hasta luego y gracias a ti.**

**Pasó la hora y Adam fue a recoger el pastel que ya estaba listo y las esclavas, se metió en el coche y se dirigió al hotel.**

**Abrió la puerta despacio y escondió el pastel en una nevera que Robert no conocía y las esclavas en una caja fuerte.**

**De repente se oyeron pasos.**

**Buenos días pequeño, dijo Robert con voz dormida.**

**Adam se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso apasionado.**

**Buenos días y muchas felicidades hoy cumples 29 años, ya estás viejo.**

**Oh, muchas gracias amor, bueno sí un año más viejo pero me conservo bien.**

**Luego desayunaron, Robert se vistió y bajaron a la calle donde les esperaban muchos fans.**

**Robert felicidades dijeron muchos de ellos mientras firmaba algunos autógrafos, muchas gracias iba respondiendo Robert.**

**Adam, Adam ¿puedo hacerme una foto contigo?**

**Sí claro.**

**Cuando terminaron de repartir autógrafos se fueron a dar un paseo porque hoy era el día libre de Adam y tenía que aprovechar al máximo los pocos ratos que estaba con su chico, ya que al finalizar el verano Robert volvería al trabajo después de las vacaciones porque él trabajaba en el montaje de los escenarios y en la colocación de los instrumentos.**

**Se sentaron en un banco ambos con gafas de sol puestas para intentar pasar desapercibidos.**

**¿Has visto a todos esos niños jugando? Dijo Adam.**

**Sí son muy monos.**

**Oye amor, ¿a ti dentro de unos cuantos años no te gustaría tener un hijo?**

**Robert miró a Adam y le respondió.**

**Sí claro que me gustaría, muchos niños están pasando hambre y sabes me encantaría tener otro lambertito correteando por ahí.**

**Se empezaron a reír.**

**Después regresaron al hotel y llegó la hora de la fiesta de Robert por su cumpleaños.**

**Empezó a llegar gente, la familia de ambos y amigos.**

**Robert que te nos haces mayor dijo su hermano.**

**Más mayor pero más sabio, contestó Robert.**

**La fiesta fue pasando e hicieron una competición de baile la familia y amigos de cada uno de ellos, primero empezaba la de Robert.**

**Amor tú cantas como nadie pero yo gano en el terreno del baile, comenzaron a bailar.**

**Adam no podía dejar de reír y le tocó el turno a la familia Lambert y amigos.**

**No podréis resistiros a nuestros movimientos.**

**Después de esta batalla de baile llegó el momento de los regalos.**

**Nati la madre de Robert le regaló unos pantalones ajustados con una camisa de tirantes negra.**

**Luego los amigos una foto de todos ellos con "Amigos para siempre".**

**El hermano dinero al igual que el padre.**

**Más tarde le llegó el turno a la familia y amigos de Adam.**

**Leyla la madre de Adam le regaló una chaqueta de cuero con dos cadenas que caían por las mangas.**

**Heber el padre de Adam le dio dinero.**

**Los amigos una foto de Adam y ellos juntos.**

**Y le llegó el turno a su chico.**

**Bueno espero que te guste le dio las esclavas.**

**Pequeño esto es precioso.**

**Se puso la esclava con el nombre de Adam, la fecha de cuándo se conocieron y la palabra "siempre", luego se la puso a Adam pero ésta vez con la que ponía su nombre.**

**Se abrazaron y se dieron un beso.**

**De verdad no tengo palabras para todo esto muchas gracias ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Empezaron a aplaudir, luego Adam fue a por el pastel lo puso encima de la mesa y le colocó el número 29 encendido.**

**Robert sopla como si fueras a tirar abajo la casa de los tres cerditos.**

**Como haga eso saldrán disparadas se rio.**

**Luego le dijeron a Adam que le cantara el cumpleaños feliz.**

**Venga Adam cántale a tu chico con esa magnífica voz decía la familia de él.**

**Se sentó en una silla ante la mirada atenta de todos en especial de Robert y comenzó:**

**Happy birthday to you…**

**Al finalizar comenzaron a aplaudir y Robert le besó diciéndole que le amaba y muchas gracias.**

**Después de esto cada uno se fue despidiendo de los dos.**

**Bueno que cumplas muchos más con salud, dijo Leyla.**

**Muchas gracias, le abrazó.**

**Mi hijo que ya está hecho todo un hombre y le dio la mano a Adam gracias por invitarnos.**

**Claro papá aunque tengo todavía un poco cara de niño, se rieron.**

**No hace falta que las des, ya sabes que podéis venir cuando queráis.**

**Cuando todo el mundo se fue los dos se pusieron a recoger Adam los desperdicios del salón y Robert lavando los platos.**

**Cuando terminaron se fueron a dormir no sin antes haber jugado un rato.**

**Adam tengo que agradecerte todo lo de este día, le dijo mientras le quitaba la camiseta.**

**Muy bien soy todo tuyo.**

**Fue bajando hasta llegar a la cremallera del pantalón de Adam y la fue desabrochando poco a poco haciendo que se pusiera nervioso, luego lo tumbó en la cama y empezó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras le decía que le amaba. Llegó a su entrepierna y empezó a bajar y subir haciendo que Adam gimiera más fuerte hasta que le dio la vuelta y poco a poco empezó a entrar dentro de Adam.**

**Amor sabes una cosa… me… encantas, decía Adam con la respiración agitada.**

**Estuvieron durante una hora hasta que se quedaron dormidos.**

**Cuando el verano pasó Robert volvió al trabajo.**

**Pequeño me voy volveré por la noche, le dio un casto beso en los labios.**

**Vale yo voy a dar un concierto benéfico para los niños de África, te quiero.**

**Cuando Robert salió Adam siguió preparándose para el concierto al acabar bajó y firmó unos cuantos autógrafos, luego se metió en el coche dónde le llevo hasta "My Stage", bajó y saludó a los que estaban allí.**

**Adam, ¿qué tal? Dijo Eddie.**

**Pues bien hoy Robert se ha ido a trabajar porque ya ha acabado el verano.**

**Anda, o sea que ya empieza la rutina.**

**Sí ya empieza la rutina, se rieron.**

**Bueno te explico vamos a hacer la prueba de sonido, luego iremos a comer y después darás el concierto, todo ¿ok?**

**Sí todo ok señor Eddie, dijo en tono burlón.**

**Pues vamos allá.**

**Primero la prueba de sonido comenzó con la canción Shady, Take back, Trespassing, Chokehold, Cuckoo, luego le siguió la canción Never close your eyes, Outlows of love, Better than I know myself, etc… **

**Al finalizar se fueron a comer a un restaurante dónde tenían reservado los asientos.**

**Sheila dime, ¿Qué tal vas con Fredy?**

**Bastante bien sabes queremos tener un niño a finales de este año.**

**¿A sí? Contestó Adam.**

**Sí, lo llevamos pensado desde hace tiempo así que haber si hay suerte, se rio.**

**Sabes Robert y yo también hemos pensado en tener un niño.**

**Qué nos dices Adam, dijo Jota.**

**Sí a los dos nos encantan lo único malo son los papeles de la adopción…**

**Bueno también puedes recurrir a un vientre de alquiler.**

**Es verdad pero lo tengo que hablar con él.**

**Seguro que dice que sí.**

**La comida fue transcurriendo hasta que terminaron y cada uno se fue a los camerinos para distraerse antes del concierto porque quedaban unas cinco horas.**

**Los componentes de la banda ensayaban las canciones y Adam afinaba su voz.**

**La hora del concierto llegó y Adam salió al escenario y dio comienzo con la canción Shady.**

**Pasaron las dos horas y cada uno se despidió de los otros y se fueron al hotel.**

**Adam llegó y vio que Robert dormía y sin pensárselo se tumbó junto a él y se quedó dormido.**

**A la mañana siguiente Robert no tenía que ir a trabajar porque era sábado, entonces Adam aprovechó a comentarle la idea de lo del bebé.**

**Robert ¿podemos hablar?**

**Sí, claro.**

**Sabes le he dado vueltas a lo del niño y creo que estamos preparados para tener uno, ¿no crees?**

**Sí, pero los papeles de la adopción…**

**Bueno podemos contratar un vientre de alquiler ¿qué te parece?**

**Mmm es una buena idea y ¿dónde lo encontraremos?**

**Tranquilo mi amiga Tania se ha ofrecido.**

**Bien pues adelante, ¿quieres ser tú el que la de tus lambertitos o yo?**

**Vale, me encantaría.**

**Al día siguiente fueron a la clínica donde les esperaba el médico y Tania.**

**Hola guapísima dijo Adam.**

**Hola, le abrazó.**

**¿Estás segura de que lo quieres hacer? Dijo Robert.**

**Claro, hago lo que sea por Adam.**

**Adam sonrió.**

**El médico les dijo que se sentaran para explicarles cómo iba a ser.**

**Bueno chicos habéis decidido optar por un vientre de alquiler en éste caso el de Tania, ¿no es así?**

**Sí, contestaron los dos.**

**Vale, nosotros ahora te daremos Adam un vaso dónde tendrás que darnos una muestra de tus espermatozoides, tranquilo tendrás tiempo, cuando hayas terminado una médica insertará unos cuantos en las Trompas de Falopio de Tania dónde los óvulos y los espermatozoides se encontrarán y si todo sale como se espera uno de ellos quedará fecundado y eso es todo ¿alguna pregunta?**

**No dijeron al unísono.**

**Vale pues procedamos, toma ahora métete en esa cabina y ya sabes tranquilo.**

**Sí, vale se acercó al oído de Robert y le dijo:**

**Por eso me traje la mejor foto tuya que tenías, entró en la cabina.**

**Robert le miró y sólo rio.**

**Pasaron unos treinta minutos cuando Adam salió y le dio el bote al médico.**

**¿Has tenido alguna dificultad?**

**No, ninguna miró a Robert.**

**Luego llamó a Tania para que entrara dentro del box dónde se encontraban las médicas.**

**Pasó una hora, Tania y el médico salieron y les dijo que vinieran dentro de unos tres días para ver si un óvulo había sido fecundado.**

**Ok, muchas gracias.**

**De nada muchas gracias a vosotros.**

**Salieron y se despidieron de Tania dándole las gracias por hacerles ese grandísimo favor.**

**Pasaron los tres días y volvieron a la clínica donde les esperaba el médico.**

**Hola otra vez ¿qué tal Tania?**

**Un poco extraña he tenido algunas náuseas.**

**Bueno eso es síntoma de que va bien.**

**Tania se tumbó en una camilla donde la hicieron la ecografía entonces el médico dijo:**

**Enhorabuena chicos vais a ser padres.**

**Adam y Robert no se lo podían creer, se dieron un beso y cuando Tania se puso de pie los dos la abrazaron y la dijeron muchas gracias.**

**Salieron de la clínica, se despidieron y dijeron:**

**Cada mes te iremos a visitar y llámanos si necesitas cualquier cosa, dijeron.**

**Sí tranquilos.**

**Los nueve meses habían pasado muy rápido entonces Tania se puso de parto, Adam y Robert se metieron rápidamente en el coche, llegaron al hospital y vieron a Tania tumbada en la camilla cuando una enfermera salió y les dijo a Adam y Robert.**

**Uno de vosotros tiene que entrar.**

**Vale, ve tú Adam que eres su mejor amigo.**

**Ok, se puso rápidamente la bata verde, se metió en el quirófano y agarró fuertemente la mano de Tania.**

**Vamos, cuando cuente hasta tres tendrás que empujar durante diez segundos, ¿vale?**

**Vale contestó Tania.**

**Uno, dos, tres ¡empuja!**

**Al cuarto intento nació el bebé.**

**Enhorabuena es una niña.**

**Adam no podía creérselo, lloraba como un niño.**

**Se acercó a la frente de Tania, le dio un beso.**

**Muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Cuando pasaron unas cuantas horas subieron a la planta a Tania y Robert trajo flores la abrazó y le dio otro beso en la frente. La enfermera trajo a la pequeña y se la puso en los brazos de Tania.**

**Es preciosa.**

**Sí, lo es, contestaron.**

**Pero es vuestra.**

**Tania se inclinó y puso al bebé en los brazos de Adam que se estremeció al sentir el calor del bebé.**

**Cómo se llamará.**

**Se llamará Lara.**

**Sí Lara.**

**Bien ahora Tania tienes que firmar estos papeles aquí viene si estás de acuerdo en dar a tu hija a Adam y Robert.**

**Tania se sentó en la cama y firmó, luego firmaron Adam y Robert.**

**Vale pues ya está, la pequeña Lara ya es hija de Adam y Robert.**

**Pasaron cinco días y salieron del hospital.**

**Bueno ya sabes puedes venir a verla cuando quieras.**

**Creo que será mejor que no la vea si no será peor.**

**Muchas gracias otra vez.**

**No las deis, os lo merecéis.**

**Se despidieron y llegaron al hotel cuando la pequeña Lara comenzó a llorar.**

**Creo que tiene hambre, prepararé el biberón dijo Robert.**

**Mientras tanto Adam jugaba con ella.**

**Los días pasaron y los paparazi preguntaron:**

"**¿Nos podríais decir quién es la madre?"**

**Lo siento pero ella prefiere mantenerse al margen de todo esto por eso respetamos su intimidad, contestó Robert.**

**Los años fueron pasando y Lara cada vez crecía más, mientras tanto el amor de Adam y Robert fue creciendo y consolidándose cada vez más con el paso del tiempo porque desde el día en el que se conocieron se unieron en un solo latir de corazón y nada ni nadie los separó como decían sus esclavas "Siempre" esas siete palabras que permanecieron dentro de cada uno de los dos para toda la eternidad.**

**FIN.**


End file.
